A number of devices have been proposed for mounting a watch to an article of clothing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,023,632 issued to Fantl discloses a watch having a projecting dial in the form of a button that may be inserted through an aperture in the cuff of a coat. A pocket attached to the inner surface of the cuff retains the body of the watch.
Similar means have been disclosed for attaching a watch to a glove. U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,735 issued to Lockwood shows a pocket for retaining a watch sewn to the outer surface of the glove. In a similar vein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,137 issued to Kastl et al. discloses a glove having an aperture for exposing a watch face and a pocket for retaining the body of the watch attached to the inner surface of the glove. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,141 issued to Arai discloses a sports glove having a watch held by a retaining member attached to the outer surface of the glove.
Still other devices have been disclosed for attaching a watch to a belt. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,260,539 issued to Hertz; 2,124,945 issued to Gross; 4,326,280 issued to Perry, Jr.; and 4,536,094 issued to Nagura.
None of the prior art devices disclose a means by which a standard wrist watch may be retained on the outer surface of a shirt cuff using the wristband retaining pins of the watch. Such an arrangement, as provided by the present invention, offers the advantages of having the watch face readily visible at all times (i.e. not obscured by the shirt cuff) while retaining a neat, tailored appearance. Furthermore, the present invention enables the entire case of a watch to be displayed on the outer surface of a shirt cuff rather than being hidden or partially hidden by the shirt cuff itself or by a pocket as in prior art devices.